


Muminsvenska

by Halja



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Accents, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Mutual Pining, Study Date, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, the author has a Finnish accent fetish
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Problemi di lingua e di comunicazione.</p>
<p>Perché agli studenti finlandesi studiare lo svedese non piace. Forse, però, con l'incentivo giusto ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muminsvenska

Nello spiraglio delle palpebre socchiuse, oltre l’ombra leggera delle ciglia chiare, la luce del tardo pomeriggio è calda e placida. La sua stanza è silenziosa e quieta, la sedia comoda, e Tiina cerca di rilassarsi. Inspira ed espira, e poi corruga appena la fronte, prima di ricominciare a parlare.

Ѐ difficile, continuare a pensare alla grammatica e a ricordare declinazioni e verbi, e poi concentrarsi sugli accenti, alzare e abbassare appena la voce nei punti e nei momenti giusti. E, allo stesso tempo, sentire il movimento cauto della lingua tra i denti e contro il palato, storcere le labbra per creare suoni nuovi e estranei, aprire e chiudere la bocca in quello che spera sia il ritmo giusto – okay, molto probabilmente non lo è. Finisce sempre per parlare in modo troppo lento e fare la figura della stupida, Tiina lo sa.

Osa riaprire gli occhi, piano. E, all’improvviso, sente tutto il viso bruciare.

Berwarld Oxenstierna è arrivato da Stoccolma solo un paio di settimane fa, e Tiina e i suoi compagni di classe lo hanno subito etichettato come uno snob svedese: sempre così controllato e preciso, così scontroso e  _freddo._  Eppure, a Tiina è bastato parlarci un paio di volte per scoprire il ragazzo gentile sotto quell’apparenza glaciale – il ragazzo che si è offerto di darle ripetizioni di svedese senza volere nulla in cambio e che non perde mai la pazienza davanti ai suoi errori più sciocchi, che ha smesso presto di farle paura e che, qualche rara volta, sorride in un modo che le fa sentire la testa leggera sul collo.

Anche così, vedere Berwald – l’ _inespressivo_ Berwald – portarsi una mano alla bocca e tentare con scarso successo di non  _ridere_  per la sua pronuncia non è molto incoraggiante. Insomma, da una parte Tiina vorrebbe continuare ad osservare il modo in cui il suo sguardo si illumina dietro le lenti degli occhiali, dall’altra vorrebbe solo scavarsi un buco in un lago ghiacciato.

\- Va bene, va bene. Sono ridicola – ammette quando è abbastanza certa che le sue guance siano tornate al loro colore naturale, cercando di regalargli il sorriso più naturale che le riesce. Non deve essere molto convincente, perché Berwald scuote la testa, un’espressione vagamente colpevole negli occhi e nella piega appena accennata delle labbra.

\- Non è vero – le dice, perché oltre ad essere un buon insegnante è anche un buon amico, e poi riprende la sua aria calma e professionale e le consiglia di concentrarsi sul significato delle parole che sta dicendo.

Lo svedese non è la materia preferita di Tiina, decisamente, e a dire la verità ci sono solo quattro parole di cui le interessa davvero il significato. Quattro parole, che spesso ripete tra sé, sottovoce e con determinazione, ma non avrà mai il coraggio di dire ad alta voce.

_ Jag tycker om dig  _ … non saprebbe davvero se scoppiare a ridere o a piangere, se un giorno riuscisse a dirlo a Berwald e lui non la capisse per colpa del suo stupido accento.

 

La carriera di insegnante non fa per lui, questo Berwald lo ha capito subito. Però non è colpa sua, o almeno non del tutto.

Principalmente, la colpa è del modo in cui Tiina si morde le labbra – piene e rosee – quando sa di aver fatto un errore, e dell’espressione determinata e assorta allo stesso tempo che si dipinge sul suo viso quando cerca di ricordare una parola, e ad essere sinceri anche dei suoi occhi così chiari e dei suoi capelli così biondi. Ma anche dell’impegno che mette in ogni cosa, dalle lezioni più semplici a quelle più complesse, e che a volte si trasforma in pura testardaggine – e dei suoi modi gentili e schietti, di quella sua leggera timidezza, dei suoi sorrisi bianchi e aperti … e, in breve, di  _Tiina_ e basta.

Berwald prova a non distrarsi, davvero, perché Tiina merita un bravo insegnante, o almeno uno che insegni con un po’ più di passione di quelli a scuola. E, in effetti, hanno già fatto molti progressi insieme, anche se il merito va lui solo in parte, perché Tiina è un’allieva costante e attenta.

La grammatica di Tiina è già migliorata molto, il problema è sempre la pronuncia, quell’accento ancora un po’ troppo marcato. Berwald non può fare a meno di sorridere ogni volta che apre bocca. Non che sia  _ridicola_ , come si ostina a pensare Tiina. Anzi, gli dispiace che si sia convinta di esserlo anche per colpa sua. Non voleva offenderla, e vorrebbe davvero rimediare, se potesse farlo.

Ma dirle che in realtà è  _adorabile quanto un Moomin_ quando parla in svedese non gli sembra un’idea così intelligente. E anche spiegarle che il modo in cui pronuncia ogni parola – pronunciando con cura tutte le lettere, calcando sulle  _erre_ , eliminando gli accenti e allungando nella bocca le vocali finché ciò che le esce dalle labbra è una cantilena, una filastrocca – gli fa venire voglia di baciarla è fuori questione.  

In ogni caso, Berwald continua a darle ripetizioni, anche quando si ritrova a doversi trattenere dallo spostare la sua sedia più vicino a quella della sua amica, o dall’accarezzare una mano piccola e bianca appoggiata distrattamente sulla pagina di un libro. E poi, quando torna a casa, studia anche lui.

Il finlandese è una lingua difficile, con tutti quei casi e quelle parole composte da troppi elementi, e la sua pronuncia di certo non è perfetta: la sua lingua incespica tra consonanti doppie e lettere troppo lunghe, la sua voce sale e scende quando dovrebbe rimanere uniforme e piatta.

Ma Berwald è sicuro che un giorno riuscirà a dirglielo:  _minä rakastan sinua._

**Author's Note:**

> Piccola premessa: i Finlandesi studiano lo svedese a scuola perché è la seconda lingua della Finlandia. Generalmente, gli studenti finlandesi non ne sono molto entusiasti: un po’ per ragioni storiche e culturali, un po’ perché lo trovano troppo difficile da imparare (quando hanno il _finlandese_  come lingua madre … *shakes head*) e un po’ perché molti sostengono che studiare il russo al posto dello svedese darebbe loro più opportunità in campo lavorativo, specialmente nelle zone più ad est.
> 
> A quanto dice Internet, gli Svedesi pensano che lo svedese parlato dai Finlandesi sia  _svedese da Moomin_ , il che nella mia modestissima opinione è una cosa assurdamente adorabile – specialmente se si conoscono gli stereotipi finlandesi che Himaruya ha bellamente ignorato _._
> 
> Beh, in realtà, tecnicamente quel termine si riferirebbe al [ _finlandssvenska_ o  _suomenruotsi_](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Finland_Swedish), ovvero il dialetto parlato dalla [ minoranza](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Swedish-speaking_population_of_Finland) [di lingua svedese](http://made.hubpages.com/hub/SwedishinFinland) [in Finlandia](http://finlandiupdates.blogspot.it/2014/02/runeberg-swedish-speaking-finns-and.html). Ma Internet dice anche che gli Svedesi spesso e volentieri non capiscono la [differenza](http://www.finlandforum.org/viewtopic.php?f=9&t=19280) tra questo dialetto e lo svedese parlato con accento finlandese, quindi …
> 
> “Scavarsi un buco in un lago ghiacciato” è un riferimento a questo video di [Studio Julmahuvi](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nUyFg9xoPKk), che rischia seriamente di farmi morire soffocata ogni volta che lo guardo.
> 
> _ Jag tycker om dig _ : “mi piaci” in svedese.
> 
> _ Minä rakastan sinua _ : “ti amo” in finlandese.


End file.
